Ready-to-assemble (RTA) furniture, also known as knock-down furniture or flat pack furniture, is a type of furniture that requires assembly before use. Typically, RTA furniture is assembled by the customer. RTA furniture is generally packaged in a kit having one or more boxes that include the parts of the furniture as well as any hardware needed to assemble the parts to build the furniture. RTA furniture kits are ideal for shipping or transporting and are generally less expensive than fully assembled furniture. RTA furniture kits usually include simple tools to assemble the parts.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Additionally, several examples have been described throughout this specification. Any features from any example may be included with, a replacement for, or otherwise combined with other features from other examples.